The Miraculous Collection
by mitchkat1
Summary: A collection of short oneshots about the Miraculous Ladybug universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this little collection of Miraculous Ladybug oneshots. It definitely won't be updated regularly, but I needed a place to post my drabbles and thought it would be best to contain them all in one spot. These short little stories won't always be focused on the main pairing either. It's really fun to write about some of the side characters because I love them all so much. I never loved a cast of characters this much aside from Detective Conan.**

 **As you can see, this fic is about Kim and Alix. For some odd reason, I want this to become real so bad. I'm not sure why, but they do seem perfect for each other. :D**

* * *

"Hey, Kubdel," Kim shouted in a gruff voice. The entire class turned their heads to see what he was yelling about this time. Class had just ended and Kim couldn't even wait until everyone had left before issuing another dare. Kim approached the pink-haired girl at her table and slammed his hand down in front of her. "You vs. me, outside right now in a race around the park. Since I'm feeling generous, I'll even let you use your skates." Kim crossed his arms with a satisfied grin. Alix looked up at Kim with a raised eyebrow. Could this guy not back off with the competitions for a single day? Just yesterday, he challenged Alix to an eating contest to which she politely declined. That wasn't up her alley.

"You're on, Kim," Alix agreed, allowing herself succumb to her competitive spirit. "I'll meet you out there in 10 minutes." Kim gave her a cheeky smile and left the classroom with his trusty companion, Max, right behind him. As per usual, Max would officiate Kim and Alix's race. The duo disappeared, leaving Alix behind. She put her books in her bag and stood up with a loud sigh. Marinette and Alya noticed that Alix looked a little down and walked over to her. "Is something wrong?" Marinette asked as she placed her hand on Alix's shoulder. "You don't look very good." Alix had a hesitant look in her eye. It was clear she was hiding something, but was debating whether or not to tell Marinette and Alya. "It's okay," Alya smiled. "You can tell us. We won't tell anyone, especially not Chloe." By now, everyone else had left the classroom, so there was no one left to hear what Alix had to say.

"It's about… Kim," Alix mumbled. Her face turned red like a tomato and both Marinette and Alya's faces lit up. They knew what that reaction meant from their own romantic experiences. Well, mostly Marinette's awkward romantic experiences. It meant Alix had a crush on Kim. Marinette gave Alix a tight hug, making Alix slightly uncomfortable. "Umm… Marinette," she said. "You're squishing me."

"Sorry," Marinette squeaked, letting go. "I'm just so excited for you. I never thought you'd be one to fall in love."

"Neither did I," Alix admitted. "And with a complete and utter loser at that. All that idiot ever wants to do is compete with me. I'm just his rival and nothing more than that. I doubt I'm even on his radar. He prefers pretty girls like Chloe and not tomboys like me." Alix looked hurt and her eyes were full of despair. Marinette and Alya knew this couldn't stand. "Don't say that," Marinette smiled. "You're pretty too, Alix. Just in a different way than Chloe and I think I like your way much better. You just need to show Kim your feelings and I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Have faith in yourself." Alya rolled her eyes at her best friend's words. If only she knew how much of a hypocrite she was being. Alix balled her hand into a fist and punched the air. "You're right!" she exclaimed. "I'll go at him with everything I've got. This is one competition I refuse to lose. Thanks guys!"

Alix sprinted out of the room at full speed. She planned to kick Kim's ass in the race around the park and show him her true charm. She was going to win him over no matter what. Marinette and Alya watched Alix run away. "I think she might have misunderstood what you were saying," Alya remarked. Marinette leaned onto Alya's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Alix needs to show off her love in her own way. All we can do from here is watch."

"That means we can focus on your love problems now, right?" Alya smirked. "Let me call Adrien real quick." Alya took her phone out of her bag and Marinette quickly grabbed it from her hands. "N-no! I'm fine!" Marinette stammered. "Now, let's go watch that race!" Alya laughed loudly and agreed. The two girls headed outside to see the showdown between Kim and Alix.

Outside in the park, most of the class had already gathered to witness the race. Alix had laced up her skates and Kim was stretching along the fence. Both had a look of determination in their eyes, but for different reasons. Max took a stick and drew a starting line in the dirt. He asked all spectators to step back as Alix and Kim approached the line. "What will be wagered on today's dare?" Max asked Kim. "If I win, Kubdel has to buy me lunch for a week." Alix nodded to signal that she agreed to these terms. Max turned to Alix to ask her what she wanted to wager. "If I win," Alix said, staring Kim straight in the eyes. "You have to let me do whatever I want to you for one day." Kim gave her a suspicious glare. He wondered what kind of horrors Alix had in mind for him if he lost. "Don't lose! Don't lose! Don't lose!" he whispered to himself. He glanced over at Alix and noticed that she looked particularly determined this afternoon. Her eyes radiated confidence and her figure was imposing and strong. If it hadn't been Alix, Kim definitely would've been attracted to a girl like that.

"Rules are 3 laps around the park. First person to finish is the winner," Max explained. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Get ready! On your marks! Get set!" Alix and Kim leaned forward in starting position. "You're going down," Kim said to Alix. "Get ready to eat those words," Alix retorted.

"Go!"

And they were both off. Kim ran off in a mad dash to the corner of the park. He felt like he had a limitless supply of energy. There was no way Alix was beating him. Alix, on the other hand, propelled herself forward on her skates, trying to make up ground behind Kim. It was difficult to skate on the park's grassy earth. The ground was uneven and she could lose her balance at any moment. If she fell down, the race was all over. Alix managed to catch back up with Kim, entering the second lap. She could hear the cheers of her classmates, especially those of Marinette and Alya. "C'mon, Alix! Show him what you've got, girl!" Alya chanted. Marinette yelled, "You can do it!" As Alix skated by, she caught a short glimpse of Adrien standing right behind Marinette. He was almost touching her, he was close. Alix giggled to herself. Marinette was so dedicated to cheering on Alix, she hadn't even noticed her crush standing right behind her. It made Alix happy to know that she had friends as great as Marinette and Alya. She definitely had to win this race now.

She and Kim came through on their second lap, entering their third. Both of them were neck and neck. This last lap would determine the victor. Kim and Alix turned the last corner with the finish line in sight. Kim was breathing heavily, ready to give a final push to victory. Alix was prepared to shoot herself forward. She was so focused on the finish that she didn't see the tree branch sticking out in her path. She skated over it, causing her to be airborne for a brief moment and then plummet to the ground. She fell onto the dirt, getting it all over her pants. Thank goodness she has been wearing a helmet or she could have seriously hurt her head. Her arms and legs were scratched up. There was a cut on her leg that stung and was beginning to bleed. Alix let out a cry in pain, but remained motionless. She didn't want to get up. She knew she had lost.

"Damn it," she cursed. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She slammed her fist on the ground as a few tears fell from her eyes. This was the one time she needed to win and she had completely failed instead. Alix heard footsteps running towards her. They belonged to her worried friends. She expected Marinette and Alya to come help her up, but instead she saw a large shadow fall over her. Alix looked up and saw Kim hovering over her. He reached out his hand to her. He looked worried, something Alix had never seen from him before. "Are you okay?" he asked. Alix took his hand and Kim pulled her to her feet. She attempted to brush some of the dirt of and adjusted her helmet. "I'll be fine," she replied quietly. "I guess you win. You better figure out what for you want for lunch the rest of the week." Alix began to walk away, trying to hold back tears. This wasn't the time to cry. She didn't want Kim to think she was a pathetic, little wimp and a sore loser. She had to keep herself pulled together. Alix felt a hand wrap around her wrist. It was Kim's.

"You don't owe me anything since I didn't finish the race…" Kim trailed off. He immediately let go of Alix's arm after realizing what he had done. He didn't know why he felt the urge to suddenly grab her. "It's just that…" he continued on. "It wouldn't be fair since you fell and all." By now, everyone had gathered around Alix to make sure she was okay. Rose had pulled out some band-aids and was ripping off the packaging. Marinette wanted to ask Alix if she was okay, but didn't want to ruin her little moment with Kim. She watched them patiently.

"Thanks," Alix smiled. "Let's have a rematch then tomorrow, but maybe not in the park." Kim nodded in agreement. "You're on."

"One more thing, Kim," Alix said. She gestured for Kim to lean in close to her. He bent down and moved his face close to hers. "What is it, Kubdel?" Alix grinned and leaned forward on her toes. She gave Kim a small kiss on the cheek. "That's for being a gentleman today. I appreciate it." Everything went silent around them. Their friends couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Alix had just kissed somebody and it had been Kim. Alix turned around and walked towards a nearby bench. She sat down and said, "Rose, can you bring those band-aids here? This cut is starting to get real nasty!" Rose hurried over to help her friend with her wound. Marinette and Alya looked at each other and started to laugh. They gave Kim a wink and walked over to talk to Alix.

Kim was left standing, speechless. His brain was trying to comprehend what just happened. "Kim?" Max said, waving his hand in front of Kim's face. "Are you there?" Kim slapped Max's hand away and growled, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He turned away from everyone, so his back was facing the crowd. It was to hide his bright red face. "Since when did Alix get so cute?" he whispered so softly that no one else could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a special request by Creepy-Pasta. :)**

* * *

Ladybug held a wedding invitation in her hand and let out a loud groan. It was white and covered in frills and bows. Just looking at it made Ladybug sick to her stomach. She had been personally invited by Mayor Bourgeois to attend his niece's wedding. Apparently, she was a giant fan of Ladybug. Even bigger than Chloe if that was possible. The bride-to-be was named Madeline and she had told her uncle that Ladybug had to be at her wedding. He promised to arrange it for her.

So here Ladybug was, standing on the roof off the church, watching fancily dressed guests enter. She wasn't dressed nearly as nice. She was in her normal spotted suit. That was basically her only outfit choice. Ladybug prepared to jump down and enter the church when someone landed on the roof behind her.

"Hello, my lady!"

"Chat, you're here too?" Ladybug frowned as she turned around. Chat Noir was holding the same wedding invitation with a cheeky smile. "What's a party without Chat Noir?" He joked. "If Ladybug attends, her loyal partner must too. We're a team, aren't we?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I guess that's true. We should head inside then. The wedding will start soon and I don't want to make a scene." She jumped down to the ground with Chat Noir behind her.

They walked up the stairs to the giant church and were shocked by the number of people sitting inside. Almost every pew was filled and there were people standing along the sides. Ladybug knew that this was the mayor's niece, but did she know that many people? Ladybug spotted a familiar blonde ponytail amongst the crowd. Go figure. Chloe was here. Ladybug made a mental note to steer clear of her.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" A voice shouted. Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to see Mayor Bourgeois walking towards them. He grabbed their hands and pulled them along, taking them to another room. "My niece will be very excited to meet you both," he explained. "She's a big fan, really."

He took them into a large room where there was a beautiful, young woman in a stunning white dress. She turned around and her face lit up with excitement. "Ladybug! Chat Noir!" She smiled. " _This must be Madeline,"_ Ladybug observed. " _She really is beautiful..."_

Madeline gave Ladybug and Chat Noir a hug. Her face was slightly red since she was so excited about meeting her idols. They were actually here at her wedding. It sounded too good to be true.

"Thank you so much for coming," Madeline said gratefully. "This means so much to me. I've always want to meet you both."

" _Is she really related to Chloe?"_ Ladybug wondered. " _She seems way too nice."_

"It's nice to meet you," Chat Noir bowed. "It is a pleasure to attend your wedding. We should be thanking you. This whole thing is amazing!"

"Thank you," Madeline laughed. "It has been a pain to plan, but it's worth it. I've dreamed of this moment my entire life. Almost every girl has."

Chat Noir glanced over at Ladybug and nudged her arm. "Have you, my lady?" He asked. Ladybug blushed as she thought about her many dreams about marrying Adrien. She had thought rather far ahead, already knowing what dress she would wear and where the wedding would take place. She didn't want Chat Noir to know that though.

Ladybug cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, it's been really great to meet you, Madeline. We're very excited and wish you luck with your marriage. We should probably leave you alone, so you can continue getting ready. I'd like to find a seat too."

Madeline nodded and Ladybug and Chat Noir left the room. They found some seats in the pew in the very back of the church. Once seated, Chat Noir asked, "You dodged my question earlier, LB? Please tell me. I want to know all about your wedding fantasies. I want to make sure I can deliver."

"It's not my special day yet, Chat," Ladybug scolded. "It's Madeline's. We can discuss this later."

"Whatever you say..." Chat Noir smiled slyly. "But I'm not letting this go. We'll talk later."

All of a sudden, loud organ music filled the church. Ladybug and Chat Noir turned around and saw Madeline walking down the aisle, holding her father's hand. She was holding a bouquet of black and red roses, surely an homage to Chat Noir and Ladybug. Ladybug gasped at how beautiful Madeline looked. She was a little jealous. She dreamed of the day when she could get married, but only if it was to Adrien.

Madeline walked slowly down the aisle. As she passed by Ladybug, she winked. She continued to walk down until she reached the front where she met her future husband. Ladybug didn't know much about him. He was handsome and seemed nice. He had on a black suit with a red rose tied to the pocket.

Ladybug watched eagerly as Madeline and her fiance exchanged vows. She thought this was going to be a waste of time, but she was genuinely excited now. If only Chat Noir felt the same. He was playing around with his tail. Weddings just weren't his thing.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Madeline leaned forward and kissed her now husband on the lips. Everyone stood up and cheered for the newlyweds. Ladybug was clapping loudly and whistling. She was so happy for Madeline. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe smiling and clapping as well. It was hard not to be excited during a wedding. Even the worst people had a smile.

Madeline and her husband went back down the aisle and towards the exit for the church. Outside, there was a limo prepared to take them away. As they walked, people filed behind them, preparing to watch the couple drive away. Ladybug and Chat Noir made there way through the people and outside onto the steps of the church.

Madeline blew kisses to the crowd and held her bouquet in the air. "What's she doing?" Chat Noir asked, pointing at the flowers. "She's going to the bouquet them to the crowd," Ladybug explained. "Whoever catches it will be the next one to get married and get to marry their true love!"

"I see..." Chat Noir purred. "If I catch it, will you marry me then?"

"You have to catch it first," Ladybug sighed. Chat Noir waved his hands in the air and yelled, "Over here!" He frantically waved in a desperate attempt to get Madeline to throw the bouquet over to him. She spotted him creating a ruckus and giggled. With a strong throw, she threw the bouquet into the crowd.

"Calm down, Chat," Ladybug said. "This is a giant group of people. The chances of you catching it are basically slim to none..."

A bouquet of red and black roses fell into Ladybug's hands almost as if it was destiny. Her face turned a violent red as she looked up at Chat Noir, who was too busy laughing. " _Does this mean I'm going to marry Adrien?"_ She thought. She smelled the roses. They were fragrant and smelled wonderful. " _I guess that isn't a bad thing..."_

"Invite me to your wedding, okay?" Madeline called to Ladybug as she stepped into the limo. Ladybug waved to her and smiled. When she got married, she would be sure to remember to put Madeline on the guest list. The limo drove away in the distance as the newlyweds headed off to begin their new life together.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Chat Noir asked. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ladybug chuckled. She picked a rose out of the bouquet and stuck it in Chat Noir's hair. "I'll share some of the love with you."

He blushed as he touched the rose. It was a gift from his lady. He took her hand and kissed it, catching her off guard. "So how about those wedding details then?" He purred.


End file.
